


Battle against Dusklings

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The dusklings are pressing against the barricade and there is little Emil and Lalli can do to stop them.





	Battle against Dusklings

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't gonna write this fanfic a few days ago on tumblr, but then there was a comment in the comment section saying how they loved to read our predictions so I started writing this here, but... well, it got a little too long to post as a comment so here we go, another horrible fanfic from me!

The barricade is moving. Emil stares in horror at it. It won't hold, he realize that now. He looks towards Lalli, wants to say something, but there is nothing he can say. Lalli is quiet, Emil isn't sure what that means. The cabinet moves another milimeter and Emil gets up, grabs Lalli's body.

"I'll... I'll hide you. Just to be on the safe side."

He grabs the carpet as well. It doesn't give much warmth, but it's better than nothing. He puts Lalli in the closet, listens as the cabinet moves another milimeter. There are clothes in there and he buries Lalli under the clothes and the carpet. This way he won't risk harm to Lalli's body, neither from the dusklings nor himself. He goes back to the living room. The cabinet has moved several centimeters now and the dusklings are pushing harder at it.

Emil throws one of his grenades. The barricade explodes along with the dusklings. Emil flies into the wall, screams. Pain blinds him, just for a couple of seconds. He looks down, searches for the weapons and sees a large piece of metal lodged into his stomach. He can't stop, has to push himself through the pain. His head is already fuzzy, but he has to protect Lalli. He made a promise, he has to keep it.

_I'll get us both to the extraction point, alive._

He grabs his gun, leans against the wall. The dusklings are moving again, he can hear them.

"Dead?"

A few of them peeks through the door, runs back.

"Gun!"

He wants to close his eyes, wants to embrace the darkness that's threatening to take over him, but he can't. It only takes a few seconds, then he hears the dusklings returning again.

"So hungry!"

They flood the room. Emil fires his gun, hits some of them. There isn't time to aim, they're moving too quickly, in too large numbers. For every second they inch closer and then his gun clicks. He's out of ammo. He reaches for Lalli's gun, but they're over him, bites into his coat. He thanks his lucky star that it's thick enough to protect him, but then two dusklings clings to his arm. He tries shaking them off, bangs them against the wall. They're too heavy, he can't move quick enough.

_Emil!_

Lalli's call focuses him, he reaches for his knife, grabs it. It's too late. Two sharp talons appear from under the mud of one of the dusklings on his arm.  Emil makes a new attempt to get it off, tries grabbing it, but before he can move the talon slices through his coat, his skin. He screams as it reaches the bone, cuts right through it like butter.

His arm lands on the floor with a thud, the dusklings swarm to it. Emil starts falling, he rushes into the living room where Lalli is.

"We need to get you out now!"

He doesn't know what he's doing, only knows he has to hurry. He grabs Lalli, runs out the door Lalli got in through. He has no clue. Over the water. Lalli follows him, both of them confused, both of them moving faster than they thought was possible. Emil's breathing is heavy. He clutches his hand over the missing arm. Missing in here as well. Lalli starts guiding him, telling him where to go.

"Over there!"

They're close. Emil falls, Lalli rushes into the forest and Emil hits the floor, screams again. The dusklings stop, turn towards him. He tries crawling away, but can't move. His hand is clutching over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The dusklings stop again, turn towards the hallway with the bathroom and the closet. Light is bursting through it and they scream, runs back. Lalli comes through the door. Magic. Magic is definately real. Emil already knew because of the days he shared with Lalli, but this is different.

The dusklings presses themself against the wall, tries to get away from the light. Lalli rushes to Emil, sees his eyes close. He can't get distracted, he'll take care of Emil later. He turns to the dusklings again, whispering Finnish words under his breath. Roots starts climbing in through the window, builds a wall between him and Emil and the dusklings. It won't be enough, Lalli knows that. The wall is complete now, sturdy, but the windows are broken, the dusklings can get in that way. He had to leave it open, had to leave an escape route for him and Emil, but it means he has to take care of the dusklings now.

Fire. He prays to Kokko, prays to whichever god wants to listen to him. The dusklings scream as fire scorches them. Kokko listened to him and he turns his attention to Emil instead.

He has to stop the bleeding, or else Emil will die. He rushes to the bathroom. There's still a towel there. Not in great condition, but it has to do. He takes it, returns. His hands tremble as he pulls the belt off Emil. He folds the towel, puts it over the wound and ties it in place with the belt. He pulls hard, has to cut off the bloodflow. A tiny yelp escapes Emil, but he doesn't wake up. 

There is nothing more Lalli can do. He sits down, puts Emil's head in his lap and listens as the sounds from the dusklings dies out. Emil will wake up in the morning, he has to, and then they can continue to the extraction point, Mikkel will be able to help him. They'll both make it out alive, Emil promised they would. Lalli closes his eyes. The dusklings are quiet now, either dead or gone, and he can rest. In the morning they'll both wake up and then they can start walking again. He puts his arm over Emil's chest, feels it rising and falling as Emil breathe.

"I think it's my turn to promise to get us both to the extraction point, alive."

Emil doesn't answer and Lalli takes a shaky breath before forcing himself to relax. Sleep comes over him in just a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: They survive and get to the extraction point in time. Mikkel takes care of Emil's injuries and then Emil and Lalli snuggle in the bed while waiting for the boat to show up.


End file.
